They Have Their Doubts
by purpledragon6
Summary: The two Gods begin to have their doubts about their bet, ending in a brief shipping war between the two.


**A/N: They Have Their Doubts  
><strong>

**This is a crack fic I thought of when my sister showed me a BOL meme on Facebook. PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END BEFORE REVIEWING!**

**Summary: The two Gods begin to have their doubts about their bet, ending in a brief shipping war between the two.**

* * *

><p>"Lets bet on who the girl will marry-"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ever since they had met, it was obvious that Manolo and Joaquin had a bond that was closer than any friendship. Before Maria came along, they had spent every waking moment with one another, becoming almost inseparable until their mothers would call them home for the night. At first, both had believed that this bond was nothing more than a friendship, and then a brotherhood in a sense.<br>_

_Then Maria came along, and the duos time alone had to be shared with this new comer, not that either of them minded. At first glance of the trio, many were left to assume that the two boys would compete for the girl's attention as she grew older. Little did they know that it was far from the truth. Even the two soon to be men did not realize what was to come. That was until the day that their female friend left them at the train station, giving the two that close bond back that they had shared between one another._

_Then the training started for the two of them. One of them was trained to be a solider, and the other was a bull fighter. At this point, they began to grow into the men that they were always destined to become. That was when things changed between them. _

_Manolo was the first to notice his feelings for his friend. Noting how handsome his friend was becoming, and how much he could trust him. From here, he began to use his music as an excuse to be 'distracted' from his lessons as a bull fighter, when in reality his real distraction was Joaquin-_

* * *

><p>"I've heard enough. I am not calling off the bet because you wrote a piece of fiction." The goddess of the Land of the Remembered exclaimed, pulling the brim of her large hat over her ears. "If you are having your doubts then you should not have agreed to thing!"<p>

"I never said I was having my doubts," Her husband replied idly, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm just saying that this could happen and I want to know what will happen if neither of us win."

"Then the bet will become null and void." She replied quickly, rolling her eyes bitterly as she crossed both arms behind her back and folded her legs, one over the other. "Though I am not very worried about that. I am more so worried that you wrote such a thing about the mortals."

"Well, I um... Had some spare time and- Um... Don't act like you haven't done it either!" He shrieked, his face heating up just as his wife's did.

"N-not at all!" She gasped suddenly, trying to hide her own guilt over her own actions. "Unlike you, I do not have my doubts."

"Then what is that behind your back?" He asked, noting a piece of paper that his wife was suddenly holding behind her back and grabbing for it.

She yelped and attempted to hide it further behind her back, but her husband was just a bit faster than her today, and was able to snatch the paper away from her and began to read it.

_His name is Diego, and since the moment she met him, Maria knew that he was the one for her. Having met him while she studied abroad, the pair were equally cultured and-_

"Honestly, love? Is Diego a real mortal or one that you've made up?" A smirk made its way onto the death god's face as he handed his wife back her paper.

"He is real... In a sense." She muttered as she rolled her wrist slowly. "Fiction aside, the bet is still on and I am not going to change my mind."

"Is that so?" He frowned and folded his arms over his chest and tapping his finger against his arm thoughtfully. "And what if we're both wrong?"

"Fiction wise or are you back on the topic of the bet?" She frowned, rolling up her paper into a tube shape idly before placing it up against her lip.

"What if they all end up with other mortals?" With this, both of their faces paled a touch. "We really did not think this one through, now did we?"

"Not at all..." His wife muttered, folding her arms over her chest numbly. "Though... Who else would they end up with? Its obvious that they both have feelings for the girl. Even the Candle Man can confirm this."

"Why don't we just save ourselves the pain and trouble and just simply read the Book of Life to see who will win?" This seemed like a good idea, except there was one problem with that.

"Manolo is not living the story that was written for him. All of his pages are blank for now." With that, both of the God's sighed heavily.

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on things..." She sighed heavily, tapping her rolled up paper against her lip gently.

"We could always try to play match maker and see how things go with that?" It was just a suggestion, but it caught the immortal woman's attention.

"Better yet, how about we make this our new bet?" Her eyes suddenly came to life with excitement, her earlier dread melting away from her. "Who ever can get Maria to fall in love with one of the boys wins!"

"You are on, my love." He smirked, holding out his hand to shake hers and doing so firmly and quickly. "Though, we don't have to tell anyone about those fictions, do we?"

"Not at all."


End file.
